Name Master List
This is the master list of names in the Station Five setting and story. This includes the names of people, places, and things. People Arjax (Gnl) One of the dracanids; led the forces who defeated the Condarrians at the battle of Corbine Fields before continuing on to one of the southern fronts. Arpod Erwinski Szlachavich (King) The "true king" of the Rietzan people. He currently lives in exile under the protection of General Safrax. Astor, (Mjr) Commanding officer of Station Five; ambitious, with a clear-cut plan about his future career, which he does not hesitate to share with the officers who serves under him. Earns his promotions by staying under budget and having no issues on his watch. He achieves this by slashing budgets, even to punitive levels, and by not reporting most of the events across the river. Blake Bounty hunter from Pairetoria. First encountered in Fairfax, when he suspected the player characters of being deserters from Station Four. Encountered a second time outside of Lampton, when he was on the track of deserters from Station Fourteen, including Maestro Guiseppe and DiMattio. Bligh, Lucy (Cptn) Player character. Daughter of one of the Condarrian kings; served as one of Genserik's lieutenants during the immigration, and led his companion cavalry. After the defeat at the battle of Corbine Fields, she was assigned to Station Five with the probationary rank of lieutenant. Gained her promotion and the removal of her probationary status after helping rescue Farnas. Bolt Gremlin from Oldenburg. First encountered in Heir Weg, where he hired the player characters to retrieve the arcane core from Hengenbalm Castle. Later hired the player characters to escort his group back to Oldenburg. Programmed with a high sense of self preservation. One of the premier sauciers of Oldenburg. Boloslas, (Battlemaster) Also known as "Boris." A battlemaster of Gleb. Part of his warband attempted to raid Fairfax, but were driven off by Rossini's threats. He issued a challenge to the player characters by killing a young woman and dumping her body at the edge of town. He was defeated and killed in ritual combat at Pankins, an outlying village of Fairfax. Bursei, (Alderman) Leader of Fairfax. Provides the player characters a warm welcome whenever they visit, thanks to their early efforts on the town's behalf, including the rescuing of a kidnapped child, driving off raiding orcs, and restoring the strength of a man who had been drained by the half dead. Bursei is known in thieve's cant as an easy mark. Carnafrax (Gnl) One of the dracanids; achieved a major victory on one of the southern fronts, for which ovations were held. Conrad, (Sir/Saint) Founder of the knights of St. Conrad, forged from the second sons of Jasmund. His forces found and claimed the last surviving defense crystal of Neibblelung, which they activated to protect the Jasmunder from the undead pouring out of Neibblelung. Founded the city of Herchdall at that location, and helped create the Herchdall kingdom from the surviving satellite cities. Conway, Alby (Guardsman) Also known as "Ironbeard." Served for years as the captain of the guard at Bligh Castle in the Whitefen. Became separated from the Blighs after the battle of Corbine Fields, and eventually found himself in Deerholt, where he gained employment as a town guard. He let the player characters and Sir Otto through the castle gate when they were infiltrating the castle on their mission to destroy what they thought was a half-dead. Carshak A member of the Ashpaw; the youth assigned to "assist" the player characters in finding their stolen horses. In reality, he tried to lead them to their deaths by directing them towards a warlord's encampment. Dax, (Lt.) A member of the imperial military; encountered shortly after the battle of Corbine Fields, when everyone was being held in cages. Did his best to maintain the peace in trying circumstances. Gave some of his own meager food supplies to a woman in need. Deerborn, Hildagarde (Queen) Queen of Deerholt, and mother of the possessed son. She was very grateful towards the player characters after they successfully freed her son from the evil that possessed him. Dewitt, Calum (2nd Lt.) Quartermaster at Station Five. DiMattio, Ginette Hired assassin; deserter from Station Fourteen; killed Rossini's parents on a contract. D'jango One of the Ashpaw; husband of Swevajai. Drummond, (Mjr) Commander of Station Six, and over-commander of Stations Four, Five and Six. Durant, (Pt) Member of the imperial military, stationed at Station Five. Ebris One of the dracanids. She was referenced by Snibley, who is a member of the clan associated with her. Eric Father of the child that the player characters rescued from the half-dead. Farnas One of the dracanids. Was engaged in an experiment involving the mixing of human and dracanid traits, which resulted in the aldrachi. He was suspended in a statis chamber by one of his aldrachi children, Jaeda, and rescued by the player characters one to two hundred years later. Genserik (King) A Condarrian warlord, who became king when he rallied the Condarrian survivors. He led his new people out of the Condarrian region and eventually to the empire. After surrendering to the empire, he is said to have gathered some of his warriors and joined the fight on the southern front, fighting alongside the empire this time. Gottesfaust, Otto (sir) A knight of St. Conrad. The player characters met him in Deerholt, and joined him in storming the castle in an attempt to free the prince and queen from the toils of a half-dead, though that turned out to be a demon possessing the prince. Granna, Jon (Chancellor) An albino wizard, who served as chancellor of Deerholt; was nearly killed as a half-dead when the player characters stormed the castle. It turned out that he was not only human, but had also been helping keep the prince alive and the demon contained. Guiseppe (Maestro) Served as head of logistics for Genserik during the immigration; raised and trained Rossini back in San Lorenzo. Deserted from Station Fourteen when he learned that DiMattio was the one who had killed Rossini's parents. Died in the torture chambers of Strasshaven. Herchdaller, Frederick A wizard who promised the people of Greystone more than he could deliver; the elementals he tried to control got loose and killed many people. Hollan, (Pt) A Condarrian warrior stationed at Station Five. Has an instinctive desire to buck authority. Ivar, (Alderman) Alderman of Rainsborough Jaeda Also known locally as "the witch." She was the aldrachi who imprisoned Farnas, and who left behind all of those negative magics and enchantments at Hangenden Baum Castle. Lancet, (Cptn) Former head of the ranging parties at Station Five. Transferred to another front. Lawson, (Cptn) Commander of Station Four. Leech Brewer and seller of magical potions in Corrasaw. Lens A gremlin; head of payroll at Oldenberg. Ly'leth, (Lt.) A member of the imperial military; a cleric of Terminus. She is also the master at arms at Station Five. During the preparations for Carnifax's ovation, she and the player characters traveled to Pairetoria for supplies. During their time in the city, she identified the presence of a sla'ad, and first introduced the idea of the empire's ongoing battle against chaos to the player characters. Markoff Bursei's cousin, who lived in Greystone. There is reason to believe he survived the elemental attacks, but it is unknown what happened to him after he fled. Mattisbach, Gerta Joseph's wife Mattisbach, Hilda Joseph's eldest daughter Mattisbach, Joseph (Mjr - Rt) Former commander of Station Five; returned to the area to spend his retirement; opened the Hero's Welcome inn. Mattisbach, Matilda Also known as "Matty." Daughter of the retired major; recently began learning to read in preparation for trying to learn magic from Oliver Redding. Melaina The woods-witch of Fairfax; skilled in local herb lore and some strains of magic. Mikeal A trapper and hunter from the marshlands north of Station Five; guided the player characters to Fairfax on their first ranging. Muley An imperial mule from Station Five. While not technically a person, Muley was a loyal and uncomplaining companion of the Station Five rangers. He disappeared while faithfully serving The Empire near Greystone. Nohv (Warlord) One of the warlords across the river; second son of his giant king father. In constant opposition to his elder brother Yuri. His followers are recognizable by the white face paint they wear, in the shape of a skull. Osark Formerly a huntmaster, and a friend to Oliver Redding's brother; deserted from Station Six and tried to seek out Nohv. The orcs who found him stabbed him in the stomach and tied him to a stake. When the player characters found him, they gave him a soldier's death to spare him further pain. His body was animated by Farnas to make it easier to transport back to Station Six. Radovan (Lord) The lord of Strasshaven; a giant in service to Nohv. Overtly fond of torture. He believed the player characters to be imperial spies, and would have had them join Maestro Guiseppe in the torture chambers. Instead, Oliver Redding convinced Tsbor to rebel, and the orcs and the player characters succeeded in killing Radovan. Redding, Brian Oliver's older brother. Redding, Oliver (2nd Lt.) Player character. Son of a wealthy family in one of the Condarrian cities, until he brought about his family's fall from wealth and influence by exposing the crimes of his brother. His brother was forced to flee into exile, and friends of his brother still seek revenge on Oliver. During the immigration, he served as one of Genserik's lieutenants, and after joining the empire was assigned to Station Five with the probationary rank of lieutenant. His rank was changed to non-probationary second lieutenant after helping rescue Farnas, and he has also been added to the list of registered magic users. Rossini, Peter (2nd Lt.) Player character. He was raised as an urchin in San Lorenzo, in the Condarrian region, after his parents were assassinated. He served Genserik as a logistics lieutenant during the immigration, and after joining the empire was assigned to Station Five with the probationary rank of lieutenant. His rank was changed to non-probationary second lieutenant after helping rescue Farnas. Of the three rescuers, he appears to be the one who Farnas most favors. Safrax (Warlord) One of the dracanids; he led the iconoclast revolt and later entered exile. General belief is that he expects to rejoin the empire soon, when they realize that his view is correct. Currently one of the warlords across the river; uses imperial organization methods for his followers. Szlach (King) One of Gleb's brothers. Some claim he was king of Rietza after Gleb's fall. Seblinsk (Warlord) An orcish warlord, who is rallying the orcs to rebel against the giants. Openly proclaims his desire to reconquer Province 32 and Rietza (Pairetoria) in particular. Snibley, Winston (Cptn) Member of the imperial military, and member of the House of Ebris. He was assigned to Station Five as a punishment for failing to foresee the size of a pair of elephants in a victory parade. The fault was not his own: he was both a scapegoat and a victim of politicking. Very snide and condescending to anyone he feels is beneath him. Spring A gremlin of Oldenberg; closest thing the gremlins have to a ranger. Sprocket A gremlin of Oldenberg; accompanied Bolt on their quest for the arcane core; less talkative than Bolt. Stylus A gremlin of Oldenberg; a sales representative. Swevajai Leader of a tribe of Ashpaw. Torres (Cpt) Captain of Station 2. Tsbor (Battlemaster) A battlemaster of Gleb with strong self control. Formerly in service to Nohv by way of Radovan; was incited to rebel by Oliver Redding, and left with his warband to join Seblinsk. Tucker The hall of records keeper at Station Five. Twins A pair of gremlins who sacrificed their lives to open the dams of Neibblelung, thereby preventing hundreds of thousands or even millions of undead from pouring out. von Kluger, (Baron) A noble of Dearholt; formerly the chancellor until replaced by Granna, which he of course resented. He assisted with Sir Otto's scheme to slay the half-dead, and may have been part of a larger conspiracy to kill Granna and thereby regain his position. von Krystalhoff, Ulfric (Sir) A member of Safrax's military; originally from the Herchdall area. His brother is a knight captain in the knights of St. Conrad. Sir Ulfric was encountered by the player characters when he was leading a probing force close to Fairfax. Wedge (Chief) Chief of Maintenance of Oldenburg. Wik Farmer who lives near Station Five. Wojech (Warlord) Warlord who led the orcs out of Province 32 and across the river, eventually attacking Herchdall. His horde later broke apart and scattered. Yuri (Warlord) One of the giant warlords; the first-born son of the previous giant king. Accused by his younger brother Nohv of having killed their father. If true, this would invalidate his claim to the title. Zbyiat, (King) The orcish king who was defeated by Arjax, resulting in the orcish territories being annexed into the empire as Province 32. Deities Bahamut Lord of the gods; his domains are law, justice, and order. The Creators The venerated creators of gremlin-kind. Deo'Daga Goddess of fertility, harvest, love and fertility; the binder of water. Gleb The god of the orcs. Gottes The god of the Jasmund and Herchdall. Harkon The god of the giants. Phillipa Goddess of victory, war, courage, and overcoming adversity; the binder of fire. Terminus God of boundaries, borders, fortifications, home, hearth, and family; the binder of earth. Ungrell God of magic, knowledge, philosophy, and travel; the binder of wind. Places Axstadt A small village a few days southeast of Oldenberg. The village is located on consecrated ground, which keeps the many zombies in the area at bay. Most of the local trading is done in winter, when zombies are traditionally more stupified and slow, although recently that effect has not been as strong. Compton A village within Safrax' territory. Corbine Fields The location of the "Battle of Corbine Fields," where General Arjax defeated the Condarrians. Deerholt A small but prosperous city just off the old Herchdall highway. They were fortunate enough to be spared the devastation of Wojech's orcish horde due to being built in the middle of a lake. Many artisans and skilled laborers reside in the city, and the city can field an army of about 2,500. Ruled by the Deerborn family, the head of which is currently Queen Hildegarde, whose son was saved from demon possession by the player characters. Empire See Parnax. Fairfax A village on the other side of the river, close to Station Five, with the status of friend of the empire. Ruled by Elder Bursei. They have not suffered as much as other locations from the warlord's demands, but their prosperity has been slowly declining due to the depopulation of Station Five. Fields of Nobolob (see Gleb ) Geistwasser The original name for the river that marks the empire's eastern border in Province 32. The official imperial name for the river is "NRNS1." Greystone A quarry town, which was previously a friend of the empire. It is now abandoned, due to a group of elementals escaping their summoner and wreaking havoc on the community. Those who were not killed fled south into Saffrax's territory. Hangenden Baum Castle Means "Hanging Tree." A supposedly haunted castle just outside of Heir Weg. The player characters rescued Farnas from a basement in this castle, and also located the arcane core there. Heir Weg Means "lords way." (Pronounced "hare-vig"). A sizeable but poor village close to Station Six. They were once friends of the empire, but broke their treaty by paying tribute to the warlords. Currently near the breaking point, as they have been forced to pay multiple tributes to different warlords, all within the same year. Herchdall Once the capital of the Herchdall Kingdom; site of the last Neibblelung defense crystal; home of the knights of St. Conrad. Hero's Welcome The inn founded and run by retired Major Mattisbach at Station Five. Jasmund The region north of Herchdall. Kerbal A dwarven freehold, which powerful magical items are said to be crafted. Korrasaw A small town surrounding an ancient keep. It is where Safrax makes his camp in the borderlands. Lampton A town on the old Herchdall highway. It is currently in service to Nohv, and his men do not hesitate to throw their weight around in the city. Orcs are not welcome. Mount Poloski see Gleb Neibblelung The great fallen city in the north; the source of the undead and the half-dead. This was once a city of great magnificence and technological and arcane achievements. An unknown but highly speculated upon event cursed the entire population, creating vast hordes of zombies and half-dead. NRNS1 "Navigable river north south one." See Geistwasser. Oldenberg A fortification in the northern mountains; the gremlins fled to this location after the fall of Neibblelung and have held it since. Their defenses help protect the south from the hordes of undead in the north. The gremlins have since then specialized in building automated defense mechanisms. Active kysim mines. Pairetoria The principal city of Province 32; was called Rietza when the orcs controlled the area. The skyline is dominated by the Dread Keep of Gleb. The city has recently been quarantined due to the presence of a sla'ad. Pankins An outlying village of Fairfax; the location of the player characters' confrontation with "Battlemaster Boris." Parnax More commonly referred to as "the Empire." See link for additional details. Province 32 The area formerly controlled by orcs, until they were defeated by Arjax. After the defeat, the area was incorporated into the empire as Province 32. The empire has not grown since that time. Rainsborough A predominantly Rietzan town near the geistwasser Rietza see Pairetoria. San Ernesto A city in the Condarrian region, where a last stand is supposedly being planned against the invading Woo-Sun. In reality, this last stand seems to be mostly comprised of posturing and grand words. San Lorenzo A city in the Condarrian region; birthplace of Peter Rossini. Before the Woo-Sun invasion San Lorenzo was a prosperous trade city, governed by the Prince-Cardinal and subordinate clergy. Powerful mercantile families engaged in the carrying trade throughout the Vandallian Sea. San Lorenzo attempted to resist the Woo-Sun during the invasion of Condarria, but was ultimately destroyed. Many survivors that could not afford ship passage from the city joined the Great Migration under Genserik. Stations 1-14 The fourteen stations are located along NRNS1 in Province 32, each being located at a ford in the river large enough to accomodate a sizeable force. Many Condarrians were stationed here after their entry into the empire, although desertion rates have been high. Four Commanded by Captain Lawson; four Condarrians deserted in late fall. Five Commanded by Major Astor; no desertion as of this point; home base for player characters. Six Commanded by Major Drummond; Osark deserted in late fall, though his body was recovered by the player characters and returned to the commander. Fourteen Commanded by unnamed individual, however it is known that he accepted bribes in exchange for facilitating desertion. Guiseppe and DiMattio were both stationed here prior to their respective desertions. Strasshaven A fortified city located on the old Herchdall highway. It was held by Lord Radovan, in service to Nohv, until Radovan's recent demise. The city controls an active iron mine. Tash Khala A Kingdom bordering the Empire to the southwest; location of General Carnifax's recent victory. Titan's Fall The site of the death of the last titan. Its skull was turned into a throne, which imbues the sitter with the powers of the titan, rendering him or her almost invincible. The city - and the throne - are currently held by the giant warlord Nohv. Whitefen The homeland of player character Lucy Bligh. White Pig Inn A not-too-comfortable inn, located in Heir Weg. White Rabbit Inn A popular local inn, located in Deerholt. The landlady was sympathetic to the knights' cause, and assisted the player characters in finding Sir Otto when he was in hiding. Miscellaneous Aldrachi The results of Farnas' experimentations on crossing humans with dracanid traits. Most seem to be spellcasters, but not many details are known about them at this time. Ashpaw A nomadic people, usually reviled as thieves and liars. Several form bands of entertainers and travel from city to city. Condarrians The term applied to the peoples who left the Condar region and banded together under Genserik, after having been driven from their homeland by the invading Woo-sun. Jasmunder People from the region of Jasmund. Knights of St Conrad A consecrated order dedicated to fighting the undead and half-dead. Sla'ad (sla'adi) Creatures of chaos. Woo-sun Invaders of Condar; mounted combatants; perceived as nomadic. Unnamed characters: Landlady at White Rabbit Inn (passed them the note helping them find Otto) Landlady at Heir Weg (kindly towards them because they paid cash) Bersei's brother in law Oliver's brother Prince of Dearborn (possessed by a demon) Former King of Dearborn (killed by the demon) the High Priestess (potentially divine being who powered the defense crystal of Herchdall for a 100 years, and has recently disappeared) Sir Ulfric's brother, who is a "knight captain" in the knights of st conrad Sir Otto's partner, who was executed in Deerholt as a member of the conspiracy to assassinate the chancellor.